everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepper Boots
'''Pepper Boots '''is a 2017-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Puss in Boots. She is just like her father and she loves her own destiny. She is also gonna be rich in the end and that's what she loves~ Character Personality Pepper is naughty and mischievous and that is also the personality of her father. She loves stealing others things but she likes stealing money the most. She is also very confident and strong-headed and she is also a cunning kitty. She is also very popular in school for her mischievous nature. She cannot keep promises. And she also wants to be the fanciest girl in the school! Appearance Pepper has ginger skin and green eyes. She wears red makeup and crimson lipstick. She has curly and thick violet hair with a ginger ombre which is tied into a high ponytail. She is inspired by cat designs and also wears lavender gloves. Interest She loves taking cat naps! She also loves dancing to hip-hop and wants to write many songs about riches and cats~ Whenever, she hears hip-hop music, she starts dancing automatically. She also learned salsa from her father. and she loves sword fighting and playing with guns! She is also good at archery and also loves playing with the yarn ball! Fairy Tale: Puss in Boots Main article:Puss in Boots Quotes The Flying Canoe (Restaurant) Relationships Family She has a good relationship with her father. He has helped her in everything. Pepper doesn't know so much about her mom but she has heard that her mom was a beautiful lady. She has a younger sister named Pussy Boots who is also attending Ever After High. Friends Azalea Snowy - Azalea was my first friend at school. and I love stealing her money a lot! She is also often not in our room, so I can easily take her money without noticing. Her locker is near mine so I check her locker every time! So that I can find money~ Pussy Boots - AHHH! My younger sister is not like me but all my friends tell me that she's just like me! She's so annoying and makes my face become red! That's so embarrassing! So we always get into arguments but I love her with all my heart~ Never tell that to her! Luna Dwarf - Luna and I are good friends. Anyways, she is taller than her father! I mean like even though, she is a dwarf, she is as tall as me! That's so unusual! Pets Nah! I hate um~ Romance Like really?! I hate LOVE~ Portrayals In English Pepper's voice would be done by Scarlett Johansson. Trivia * She is 170cm tall. * Her zodiac sign is Taurus. * Her hobbies are sword fighting and hip-hop dancing. * Her favorite colors are orange and lavender. * Her favorite things are taking naps and stealing things. * Her favorite food and drinks are noodles and milk. * She can speak cat language and Portuguese. * She can play the flute. * She dislikes people touching her personal stuff. Category:Puss in Boots Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females